


offset

by huebin2002



Series: i just wanna be a pet [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, not really uwu because this part is kinda angstier than what i predicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/huebin2002
Summary: It’s true that he wanted them to talk, and it’s true that he missed hearing his voice, but it didn’t mean he wanted everything to turn like this.





	offset

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaayyy, this is part two. WHich is very, very angsty I know but I just need some aggresive!soobin to make an appearance because let's be real, he's totally the jealous type lmao. Hope y'all will enjoy it!

  

"So," Taehyun raised an eyebrow at him, failing to hide his amusement. Like,  _at all_. He looks so goddamn smug for shouting out loud and it annoyed him. "He lashed out on you and then he kissed you and  _then_  he ignored you?"

 

Kai narrowed his eyes. Why he made it sound so simple? "Yes."

 

“How many days it’s been?”

 

"That’s an understatement. Try weeks.” He said with a groan.

 

Two weeks—it’s been Two weeks since that kiss and the two of them hadn’t been talking. At all. Kai didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared because Soobin was clearly trying to act like nothing happened when it did. It did happen, god, how he wished it didn’t.

 

"Huh. I wonder how long it took him to break." Taehyun mused, laughing to his heart's content, and his laugh sounded like chiming bells in his ears and perhaps, it felt like family too, like  _home._

 

Kai missed home. How he missed home. How he missed him too, his home.

 

“I just—I don’t understand him. Why would he act like this? I thought he supposed to be the mature one between us.”

 

 

Taehyun chuckled again when he saw Kai pouting at him.

 

"…what?" Kai asked then.

 

"Well, he's a guy," Taehyun said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world when it's not. It's  _not_. "And you’ve been dating left and right with boys we don’t even know _existed_. Now do the math."

 

Kai bit his lower lip. "….I don't understand."

 

Taehyun sighed. "You're even more naïve than he is."

 

"I-I don't—" he paused, licking his lips out of nervousness. "Just what's wrong with him? He seems… different."

 

"Kai, listen," he said, catching his eyes inside an intense gaze. "What’s the point of all of these useless dates you’ve been pulling since your freshman year when Soobin-hyung has always been there for you? He’s a guy too, isn’t he?"

 

The younger boy tilted his head. "What does it have to do with him?"

 

Taehyun stared at him as if he were seeing a ghost floating in front of him. "…you've got to be kidding me." he looked like he was torn between screaming and laughing. "Can you be more oblivious?"

 

" _What?"_ he hissed at the jab, baring his teeth at him in a threatening manner. "Stop talking in circles!"

 

"He's frustrated, okay?" he snapped. "God. What kind of boyfriend doesn't?"

 

"He's not my boyfriend." Kai shook his head, denying. He'd lost count at how many times he'd said that line. “He’s _not_. He’s my best friend, hyung. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Taehyun gave him a look when he scowled at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you’ve been playing with him all this time?"

 

"I'm not playing with anyone," Kai said, grinding his teeth against each other. "And definitely  _not_  him."

 

"That's what you keep telling yourself." Taehyun pointed out, eyes lukewarm and full of sympathy. Or perhaps pity? He didn't know. "I know you love him.  _Everyone_  knows you love him."

 

"I don't," he said, his voice shook at the dishonest syllables. "I  _don't_."

 

(He did, actually. but he didn't want to love him at all. Because more than anyone in this broken world, he knew that love  _hurt._ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s true that he wanted them to talk, and it’s true that he missed hearing his voice, but it didn’t mean he wanted everything to turn like this.

 

“Can you just fucking leave me alone?”

 

Kai flinched and tried not to burst into tears under Soobin’s harsh glare. He clutched his duffle bag close into his chest, suddenly feeling protective of himself because this person in front of him clearly wasn’t in his right mind. He didn’t want him to regret anything, not his kind-hearted hyung.

 

“I want—I just want to t-talk. About last time. We—we should talk, hyung. Please.”

 

“But I don’t want to talk to you, get that fact drilled into your brain.” he spat. “Now get lost.”

 

His hold against the bag tightened. Soobin was looking at him with those angry, _angry_ eyes and it made something inside him clench painfully. Kai would have cried right here and then if not for the sudden anger rising in his chest.

 

“Who are you?” Kai began with a shaking voice, he was so mad and he didn’t even know why. Everything just felt suffocating and he just wanted it to end. “Where’s my Binnie-hyung, huh? Where’s my best friend? Give him back to me! I want him back!”

 

Time seemed to stop when they locked eyes. Soobin smiled, but god his smile—his smile was so painful to watch.

 

“He’s gone,” he whispered. “And it’s all because of you.”

 

Kai widened his eyes when he suddenly crashed their mouths together. There were hot lips upon his, harsh and wild against his fevered skin and his mind was suddenly reduced to void because it was _Soobin,_ it was his best friend and he was kissing him senseless like there was no tomorrow.

 

“W-Wait, hyung—” he said between their kiss. “Soobin-hyung—!”

 

"What?" he snarled, breaking the heated kiss a little too harshly. "You're used with this kind of thing, aren’t you?" he mocked him, his breath nipping at his skin like a bunch of firecrackers. "I'm sure this is no different.”

 

He then began to leave butterfly kiss along his jawline, leaving crimson marks all over the place and Kai didn't know what to do because his mind was completely blank and he—Soobin—he was so close, so,  _so_  close. He was so damn close that it hurt to breathe.

 

"W-What are you t-talking about?" he swallowed, hard. His heart was breaking into a torrent of irregular beats, and his body—his body was on  _fire_. "I—I d-don't understand."

 

Soobin stopped for a moment before he smirked. "Did you enjoy it, hm?"

 

"W-What?" his eyes widened in shock as his body stilled like a stone.

 

_Did he – did he just—?_

 

"Those stupid dates of yours." he spat venomously. "Did you enjoy them? Did you have a lot of fun playing with their heart?"

 

"What the hell." Kai hissed, glaring at him with storm and thunder inside his eyes because he did  _not_  just insult him in front of his face. "I'm  _not_  that low! What's  _wrong_ with you? You're unbelievable!"

 

He didn't give him an answer and instead, he caught his lips again, plunging his fire-hot tongue inside his burning cavern. The kiss lasted for a long time before he drew back from him, almost reluctantly, his breath came out in pants, brown eyes lidded and skin flushed red from the scorching heat.

 

"You're mine," Soobin whispered to his ear before he bit down the sensitive flesh. " _Mine_."

 

Soobin put his palm over his eyes and sank his lips upon his again.

 

This, was the part when he broke.

 

And broke.

 

 _And broke_.

 


End file.
